Clare-Imogen Friendship
The friendship between Clare Edwards and Imogen Moreno is known as Climogen (Cl'are/'Imogen). It started in Season 13 in Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2) due to Imogens' fondness for Eli Goldsworthy and his animosity with Clare and Jake Martin. It is implied that their conflict has dissolved and are now friends. Conflict History Overview Clare and Imogen initially disliked eachother very strongly. Season 11 In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Imogen and Eli decide to skip school due to the fact that Eli keeps having panic attacks. Eli tells Imogen about how he wants to get over Clare and Imogen decides to help him. They go to a thrift store where Imogen purchaces an outfit similar to Clare's usual wardrobe to help Eli tell "Clare" that he's over her and hates her. The two come back to school and run into Clare and Imogen watches him tell her how he really feels. In Should've Said No (1), Clare watches Imogen and Eli flirt while she leaves a note on Jake's truck. In''' U Don’t Know (1), Imogen really wants to win the role of Clara in Love Roulette. She decides that she wants to be more like Clare in order to get the part. At lunch, Imogen sits near Clare and copies her every move like eating, wiping her face, reading a book, and taking a sip. Clare notices Imogen and questions her on why she's doing it. Imogen then admits that she wants to be her. Clare seems confused about until Imogen informs her that she's trying to get the role of Clara. Clare agrees to help her, and she tells Imogen to tell Eli that he should be happy and move on because she's happy and has a boyfriend. Imogen agrees. Later, Imogen walks to Clare in the halls and is carrying a stack of books. She tells Clare that she read every word of all of her favorite books, surprising her. Imogen asks if she can borrow her clothes now, but Clare tells her "not just yet." Clare wants a promise, she wants Imogen to make "Clara" sympathetic and not a devil because Clare isn't really a devil. Imogen accepts the promise. Later after Eli rejected all of the other auditions he feels there's no hope until Imogen walks in and says a line that makes Eli think she's ready for the plot. In '''U Don’t Know (2), Imogen sneaks up on Clare, surprising her. Imogen thanks Clare and gives her a coupon at Little Miss Steaks for her and her boyfriend, Jake. Clare thanks Imogen and leaves. Later Imogen is seen at Little Miss Steaks spying on Clare with Jake. Eli enters the restaurant thinking Imogen invited him to talk about "Clara." Imogen compliments him, but he shrugs it off. Eli starts to sit down where she is sitting at, but Imogen suggests they sit at another spot. Imogen then walks over where Clare and Jake are. They walk in on the couple kissing. Clare then awkwardly introduces Eli to Jake, whom he has met before. Imogen puts her arm around Eli like they are a couple and calls him 'Muffin' twice. He get pissed off and leaves. The next morning Eli is talking to Fiona and then goes over and talks to Imogen. Eli tells Imogen that even though he saw Clare and Jake kiss, he is still completely in love with her and hasn't gotten over her in the least. In Lose Yourself (2), Imogen and Clare are seen at the readthrough for Love Roulette with Fiona, Jake and Eli. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Eli plans to plant drugs in Jake's locker in order to get Clare back. But his plan is sabotaged because Imogen planted the drugs inside of Clare's locker instead of Jake's. Imogen tells Eli that she did it on purpose to get Clare away from him so they could be together. Eli tells Imogen that she is, what he is to Clare, which is nothing. Friendship History Season 12 In Sabotage (2), Imogen helps out with Clare's birthday party and seems to enjoy it. In Scream (1), Imogen gives Eli insightful advice about his relationship with Clare. In The Time of My Life, Clare and Eli are making out and find Imogen crying behind a coat-rack in the supply closet on prom night. Clare tells Eli she will give them a minute, then smiles at Imogen, before leaving the closet. Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, Imogen visits Clare in the hospital along with Adam and helps her pick out a wig to wear. In My Own Worst Enemy, Imogen seems happy to see that Clare is out of the hospital. In Army of Me, Imogen suspects that Clare has feelings for Drew and tells her that if she hurts Eli she'll spork out her eyes and feed them to her fishies. In Enjoy the Silence Imogen and Clare are seen walking to class with Jack. They are seen in a room while Clare is asking Drew questions on the lie detector test. In Believe (1), Imogen intervenes when Clare starts arguing with Becky in class about Luke's innocence involving Zoë's rape. Later on Imogen is surprised to see Becky at the camping trip and tells her she'll be her partner when Clare walks up and says that Imogen already promised Clare she'd be her partner. Clare explains that she doesn't wanna be partnered with Drew and Becky says she'd go with him. Clare and Imogen are seen walking off together. Season 14 In Wishlist, Imogen is talking to Clare and Eli at the Dot about how to deal with her situation with Jack. Clare and Eli tell her that she's overracting and should talk to Jack. In Walking in My Shoes, Imogen walks up to Clare, Alli and Dallas and asks to borrow Clare for a sec to talk about taking her and Jack off the best couple nominations. But once Imogen sees Alli and Dallas taking their picture she changes her mind and tells Clare that Jack simply couldn't make it for a picture and they're still in. Trivia *They both have dated Eli Goldsworthy. *They were both friends with Adam Torres. *They both had a conflict with Katie Matlin though only Clare ended up becoming friends with her. *The first time both girls kissed Eli was for school projects playing characters. *Imogen got Clare wigs when Clare got cancer. *They both have divorced parents. *Imogen's ex-girlfriend, Fiona Coyne once flirted with Clare by telling her that she has pretty eyes. *Both have kissed the Torres brothers after they went through a breakup. Clare kissed Drew Torres and Imogen kissed Adam Torres. *Both of their exes have already graduated. *Imogen and Clare's sister, Darcy share the same line, "What have you got to lose?" **Darcy said this line to Spinner in I Against I. **Imogen said this line to Eli in Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1). *It was implied in Army of Me that Imogen has shown attraction for Clare at one point. *They both made their final appearances in Finally (2). *Both have wore glasses at one point. Gallery clare-and-imogen-p00.jpg degrassi-characters-quiz-image-625x758.jpg 0000079638_20110803142227.jpg sdtwe4t.jpg degrassi115-51.jpg 395177851_Clare_and_Imogen_clare_edwards_23766221_500_295_xlarge.jpeg 5665tr.png|Eli and Clare find Imogen crying on prom night. Degrassi 13g 05 hr.jpg D13 april30 ss 0481.jpg Jack-Imogen-Clare.jpg Gossip.jpg Vhbhnbbmm .jpg EclareandImogen1.png EclareandImogen.png 11709622 1025356674141693 363095817780195745 n.jpg 200_sk.gif Clare-and-Imogen-clare-edwards-23662513-500-433.jpg D11_may_17th_ss_1464.jpg.jpg images (1)u.jpg Normal 27.jpg Normal 26.jpg Normal 25.jpg normal_62.jpg Degrassi-episode-1109-09.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Season 13 Category:Friendships Category:Season 14